


War of Hearts

by sunkwans



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, F/M, Kissing, M/M, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkwans/pseuds/sunkwans
Summary: Malec kiss in s1 e12 in Magnus' point of view.





	War of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> i love doing this sooo much. magnus deserves the attention alec gave him x100000 :) hope you enjoy

Magnus stared at the phone minutes after Isabelle had hung up. She invited him to a wedding. To _the_ wedding. Magnus didn't know what he was feeling, but it was a feeling he found uncomfortable. He was sad.

"Does she really expect me to come to this wedding?" Magnus said to himself, sitting on his couch with a drink in his hand. "She really expects me to come to this wedding. For how long I've been alive, I have never crashed a wedding. A party? Piece of cake. Literally. But a wedding? A wedding full of judge mental Shadowhunters who would throw me out on my ass. I'd rather not. And now I'm talking to myself. I've driven myself mad."

Magnus knew what he was doing. Distracting himself with jokes instead of the issue at hand. The issue of his Alec's wedding. _No, not my Alec,_ Magnus reminded himself. _Never my Alec._

And then, before the thought even processed through Magnus' little head, he was up and moving. His drink was left forgotten behind him like so many other things in his life.

 

Magnus remembered where Isabelle had said the wedding was. The chapel. "Which makes sense. But not for a fake wedding. Because maybe this is a prank. The camera men and their nosy cameras will hop out of a closet, and tell me it was all a joke and that Alec is in fact gay, and does not want to marry the envoy from the Clave." Magnus continued to mumble to himself as he made his way to the chapel. Magnus didn't know exactly where it was, but he could smell the smell of desperation and lies, and figured it would lead him to the chapel. So maybe Magnus was a little bitter about the wedding. Alec wasn't brave enough to invite Magnus, and most of all, he wasn't brave enough to fight for Magnus. Who made it easy. He stopped being coy, and continued to leave trails of himself out for Alec, if he was willing to pick up the pieces and carry them, then Alec would have him. He would have Magnus. But Alec let his duties, and his lies carry him away from Magnus, and he picked up someone else's pieces. And then Magnus was left without some of the most important parts of him, because he left them for Alec. But he didn't have Alec. So yes, Magnus was bitter. He was even more bitter than a lemon.

Magnus saw the big brown doors, that hopefully led him to the chapel. He took a deep breath, and steeled himself to do this. It was Alec's last chance to be happy, and his last chance to make Magnus happy.

Magnus pushed open the doors, which resounded a loud bang that he hoped got everyone's attention, and rounded the corner. He was there. Alec was there. He was wearing white, and had his sleeve pulled up, ready to get his rune. Lydia was holding the stele, still burning bright, but her attention wasn't on Magnus. It was on Alec. Alec was looking at Magnus, the look so vulnerable, so open, Magnus thought his heart would break. Though it would take a trained eye to catch it, Magnus could see the tension resigning in Alec's shoulders disappear. Magnus didn't make a move forward from his spot at the end of the isle. He left it all for Alec. He was giving up another piece of himself to Alec, the biggest piece yet.

"Magnus. Leave this wedding right now."

Magnus looked up at Maryse. He gave her a look that he hoped voice "shut the hell up", but she didn't seem to get it. She was still waiting for Magnus to leave, and do exactly as she told because that's exactly what Alec had done.

Magnus put up two fingers, stopping whatever else she was about to say. "This is between me and your son. I'll leave if he asks me." And Magnus looked away from her. He looked back up at Alec, who hadn't moved but was still looking at him. Alec was breathing heavy, his chest moving up and down in short bursts. Magnus remembered what he told Alec the night before, when he'd left what he thought would be the last piece of himself.

_"What about love? Even Shadowhunters fall in love, Alec. Just tell me you're in love with Lydia, and I'll stop," Magnus said. He walked closer and closer to the Nephilim boy, until he was about a foot away from him._

_Alec looked to the side, as if the answer would be standing right beside him. It wasn't. When he looked back at Magnus, there was steel in his hazel eyes._

_"I don't know," Alec admitted. "Why do you keep pushing me? That's- it's, just," Alec took a deep breath. "It's-it's just you're confusing me." Alec sighed, and pushed pass the warlock. Magnus set down his drink, and turned to face Alec. All he saw was Alec's back. But Alec wasn't leaving. He was still there._

_Magnus took a deep breath. "Confusion is part of it!"_

_Alec turned back to look at Magnus as he said that._

_"That's how you find out if something is there," Magnus continued. "Emotions are never black and white. They're more like symptoms," Magnus offered. He circled slowly around Alec, who followed him with his eyes. "You lose your breath every time they walk into a room." Magnus was at Alec's shoulder now, and Alec's head was turned in that direction. Magnus snapped his fingers, making Alec's heart beat speed up slightly. It was already quite fast as it was. "Your heart beats faster when they walk by." He was at Alec's back now. "Your skin tingles when they stand close enough to feel their breath," Magnus blew out a soft breath of blue magic, and he saw goosebumps erupt over the back of Alec's neck. Magnus had fully circled around Alec, and was back facing Alec. But Alec turned away._

_Magnus took another deep breath. "I know you feel what I feel, Alec." He sounded desperate, even to his own ears. He needed Alec to understand. Alec turned back to look at Magnus, and Magnus was surprised at the anger he saw in Alec's eyes. Whether it was directed towards him, or Alec's own conflicting feelings, Magnus didn't know._

_"You have no clue what I feel. So back off."_

_Magnus looked up at Alec, and he was afraid that he was wearing his feelings on his face. No one had ever made him feel like Alec did; made him feel young. Alec made Magnus feel real._

_Alec turned to leave, and Magnus couldn't leave it with that. He needed Alec to understand. "You have a choice to make. I will not ask again."_

 

Magnus looked up at Alec, the memory of the night before still in his mind. Alec looked back at Magnus. Alec turned to face Magnus, and began stepping down the steps. Magnus felt his heart leap around like a bird in a cage, locked in his chest, and made sure to keep his breathing under control. Alec stood at the last step for a moment, before he made a decision in his head, and walked forward. His eyes didn't leave Magnus'. Maryse walked past Magnus, and to Alec. "Alec, y-"

"Enough," Alec said, his voice final. He hadn't stopped moving, and didn't even glance at his mother.

Alec reached Magnus, and reached for Magnus. Magnus felt pride shine from every part of him, before Alec was pulling him forward. Their lips crushed together, and Magnus felt like his world had been drenched in color. His whole life- all 400 years- were in black and white, and this boy, this Shadowhunter, had brought color into his life. Magnus was gold. Everything was gold. Him and Alec were kissing, something Magnus hadn't dared to hope for.

Alec pulled away, leaving Magnus chasing after him. Magnus looked into Alec's eyes, which were lidded and dark with desire, before Alec gave Magnus more. Gave Magnus exactly what he wanted.

Alec, this whole time, had been pushing, and pushing against Magnus. He'd finally overcame his war of hearts and kissed Magnus. He'd given in, and stopped pushing.

They both pulled away, and Magnus looked at Alec and saw the sunlight filter in through the windows, and turn Alec's dark brown hair gold. It looked like he was wearing a halo. _My very own angel,_ Magnus thought.

"You never cease to amaze me," Magnus told Alec. Alec had taken the responsibility, and picked up the piece that Magnus had left. He did what he wanted, instead of what his mother and the Clave expected. Magnus had never felt more proud.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so much fun to write, honestly. kudos & comments are welcome <3


End file.
